Zeela
IN SHORT A kind hearted mytharii with a strong sense of loyalty and justice. Created and raised by a corpration for the soul purpose of undermining and destroying tribes on Titan to make way for corprate stripmining. This went against her nature and so after several failures she went on the run, making her way to earth to seek a new start. While on earth and after getting settled into Dawn colony, she was taken in by tthe Hel'Cathra mytharii tribe even after making her past clear. It is here she found her first love, and the embrace of her new family, forging an undying loyalty within her. As time passed this loyalty was put to the test and she always did her best, taking the tribe's mottos to heart. It is this loyalty and dedication that has helped her achieve the rank of Beta within the tribe. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Siamiese style mytharii with vivid blue eyes, black hair often in a pony tail. Often changes her outfits between streamlined armor, tribal and technological combined garments and 'punk' outfits. RENOWN / REPUTATION Beta of the Hel'Cathra tribe. Confident in her abilities in combat, ever striving to improve. Always tries to treat people kindly and fairly. CURRENT AMBITIONS To help guide the tribe to greatness, to ensure everyone treats the tribe with respect, and to help claim land for the tribe for future generations of Mytharii to grow. To make sure as part of the above, that groups such as Hounds and Scorpions are pushed to the deep wastes and do not attempt to insurrect into the near-wastes, that would become Mytharii controlled. GENERAL RELATIONS Beta / Hel'Cathra Tribe Head Doctor / Colony Hospital Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Good "My family, who I would not hesitate to defend and even die for." Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Good/Neutral "Don't fully trust 'em.. they need to respect us more." Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral "Some of their actions leave a bad taste, especially the sudden withdrawal of alliance. Best out of the bad lot to be in charge.." Relation to: Tribunal Neutral "Dont know them well, wary of their alternative use of magika.. but glad they are allies" Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral "Some of them are bad eggs.. but not all. Somewhat chaotic" Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral "Never met them" Relation to: JunkHounds Bad "Responcible for so much pain and misery.. I want to kick them out of our wasteland to protect our home." Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Bad "It is only the fact backlash would hurt the tribe, that I've not wiped that smugness off of their leader's face." SKILLSET List Your Three Primary Skills And Their Backgrounds SKILL NUMBER ONE Crafting and Salvage - A keen passion for recycling, often crafts parts without charge and carries around tonnes of crafting supplies ready for any need. SKILL NUMBER TWO Magika - Using Magika for fighting, and Magitek as fallbacks, is keen to expand the Mytharii arsonal with greater more powerful magika. SKILL NUMBER THREE Adaptability - Always attempting to be ready for any situation, carries an excessive number of grenades and stims for every situation. OOC Notes Up for all sorts of RP, if you have anything in mind please let me know via IMS! I tend to be active Tuesday to Friday between 10AM and 5PM SLT. More flexible on Friday nights and weekends excluding 9AM till 5PM Saturdays. Available before hand on Discord. Zeela also has a disguised form, a troublemaking cat by the name of Chip. She suffers split personality, the more trouble she is causing the less likely she will remember what she gets up to. Category:Character